La vie de Beth Puckerman
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: Quand Quinn est tombée enceinte de Puck, ce dernier ne pensait pas faire partie intégrante de la vie de Beth, et pourtant...


**Titre** : La vie de Beth Puckerman  
**Rating** : T  
**Catégorie** : Famille  
**Personnages** : Noah P. / Beth P.  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la RIB  
**Note** : Ceci est un de mes premier one shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review qui fait toujours plaisir ! x

* * *

Narration : Puck.  
1 jour pour Beth.  
Beth vient à peine de naître, Quinn la tient dans ses bras et j'imagine qu'elle doit arrêter de me haïr pour le moment. Je m'approche des deux femmes de ma vie et regarde la plus petite, elle doit faire entre 45 et 50 cm et c'est la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vue.  
-Elle te ressemble. _Dis-je à Quinn qui m'ignora._  
Je ne dois pas m'attacher à elle, car je sais que c'est la seule fois que je la verrai de ma vie. Je crois qu'il est trop tard, Beth Puckerman, tu es ma fille et je t'apprécie déjà.

2 ans pour Beth.  
Aujourd'hui je vais revoir ma fille pour la première fois. En effet sa maman d'adoption –Shelby- a accepté que je fasse partie de sa vie. Une petite partie mais ça me suffit.

-Oh, Noah, entre, la petite vient de se réveiller.

J'entre et la vois, dans son parc entourée de toutes les peluches que je lui ai envoyées durant 2ans. Elle est toujours aussi belle, un vrai petit ange. Shelby la prend dans ses bras mais la petite me regarde avec ses yeux bleus tout ronds. Je crois qu'elle a peur de moi –ou de ma crête-, mais rien n'a d'importance, Beth Puckerman, tu es ma fille et je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

4 ans pour Beth.  
J'ai gardé contact avec Shelby –et Beth- durant deux ans, mais je ne l'ai vue qu'une dizaine de fois. Aujourd'hui je la tiens dans mes bras pour la première fois, elle n'a plus peur et sourit, le même sourire que Quinn, mais en mille fois plus adorable. Elle enroule sa main autour de mon doigt et le sert très fort, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça la fait rire, alors j'entre dans son jeux. Cette petite est maline et aime jouer, comme son père. Sauf que cette petite aura un avenir et un présent parfait, je veux le meilleur pour elle. Beth Puckerman, tu es ma fille et tu vas réussir ta vie, grâce à moi.

6 ans pour Beth.  
Aujourd'hui Beth a eu son premier jour à l'école primaire et je vais la rechercher. Je ne l'ai vue que deux fois depuis mais quand la cloche sonne elle court dans mes bras.  
-Noaaaaah !  
Elle crie mon nom alors que je la sers contre moi. Sa voix est douce et aigue, je sais qu'elle sera chanteuse plus tard, je lui apprendrai à jouer de la guitare et à avoir de la présence sur scène.  
-Ma puce, ça a été à l'école ?  
-Oui.  
Elle sourit puis rejoint Shelby derrière moi. Sa mère me demande :  
-Noah, tu veux gouter avec nous à la maison ?  
Beth Puckerman, tu es ma fille et je fais partie de ta vie pour toujours.

8 ans pour Beth.  
Beth a eu huit ans et je viens la voir pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, en retard.  
-Noah... Tu étais où la semaine passée lors de mon gouter d'anniversaire ?  
Ma fille baissa les yeux, elle était triste, pour la première fois à cause de moi. Je dois faire quelque chose, alors je m'approche d'elle, me baisse pour être à sa hauteur et la regarde dans les yeux.  
-Tu crois que je t'ai oubliée ?  
-Oui...  
Mon cœur se fend.  
-Mademoiselle Puckerman j'espère que vous plaisantez ! J'ai juste pris le temps d'avoir ça...  
De mon dos je sortis une guitare rose pâle où il était inscrit en paillettes « Beth Puckerman » là son regard se rempli d'étoiles.  
-Merci Noah !  
Elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.  
-Tu piques, Puckerman. _Me dit-elle_.  
En effet j'ai 24ans et une barbe de 3 jours mais rien y change, ses baisers restent tendres. Beth Puckerman tu es ma fille et jamais je ne t'oublierai.

12 ans pour Beth.  
J'ai 28 ans et un travail, je vois de moins en moins ma fille mais je suis maintenant médecin et je sais qu'elle est fière de moi. D'ailleurs je rentre chez Shelby en ce moment.  
-Bonjour Noah. Ca a été le travail ?  
-Bien, merci, où est la petite ?  
-Au téléphone dans sa chambre.  
-Elle a le fixe dans sa chambre ?  
-_riant_, non, elle a un téléphone portable.  
Je suis abattu, ma petite fille n'est plus si petite. Je monte à l'étage et frappe à la porte.  
-Entrez. (au téléphone) Ouais, donc Juliette a dit à Matt que Lola l'aimait et lui est venu me voir et...  
-Beth ? _Dis-je._  
-Oh, Noah. Bon Lucie, je te rappelle, à plus.  
Elle raccroche et s'assied sur son lit.  
-Je n'ai plus droit à mon câlin ma puce ?  
-Je suis plus une enfant...  
Elle a vraiment grandi, mais je vais gérer la situation, je reste un Puckerman expert en fille après tout. Beth Puckerman, tu es ma fille et s'il te plait ne l'oublie pas.

15 ans pour Beth.  
Je n'ai plus beaucoup de nouvelles de Beth, elle fait sa vie et me laisse de côté, alors je reste auprès de Shelby en attendant. Beth Puckerman, tu es ma fille et tu me manques.

18 ans pour Beth.  
Shelby se fait vieille malgré tout et moi aussi. Quant à Beth elle est une vraie femme, je la croise rarement et elle n'en a rien à faire de moi, je pense. Aujourd'hui je suis au travail quand je reçois un appel.  
-No-Noah...  
C'est elle, elle est en pleurs, mon cœur se brise –impression de déjà-vu.  
-Beth ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elle me dit de la rejoindre à la maison, je quitte le travail et la retrouve 15 minutes plus tard. Elle me raconte que son copain l'a quittée. Je lui dis que ça ira, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises.  
-Noah, tu ne comprends pas... Il m'a mise enceinte.  
J'en prends un coup mais la prend dans mes bras. Je te soutiendrais ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Beth Puckerman, tu es ma fille et je suis là pour toi.

22 ans pour Beth.  
Je suis à l'hôpital, mais cette fois je ne suis pas le médecin, mais le patient. J'ai eu un accident de voiture et je me sens partir puis j'entends sa voix. Je lutte pour me réveiller et la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois et ne plus la lâcher mais ça m'est impossible alors je l'écoute hurler. Elle souffre. Mon cœur se brise, à moins que ce ne soit l'effet de la mort qui m'emporte doucement.  
-Papaaa ! Papaaa ! Réveille toi.  
Elle m'appelle papa pour la première fois, et sert ma main très fort, comme quand elle tenait mon doigt à l'âge de 4ans. Je lutte, toujours, mais c'est trop tard.  
-Papa ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Tu as tellement fait pour moi, même si tu ne le sais pas, tu as été l'homme de ma vie, tu m'as aidé avec Hugo –ton petit fils. Papa, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime.  
Ma main se fait moite et froide, elle comprend que je suis parti et m'embrasse le front puis s'allonge à mes côtés. Pendant plusieurs heures elle ne bouge pas, chantant de temps en temps de sa voix merveilleuse, puis elle se lève et s'en va, au bras du père de son enfant tenant Hugo.

Je m'appelle Noah Puckerman et malgré tout j'ai réussi ma vie et la sienne.  
Beth Puckerman, tu es ma fille, et moi aussi je t'aime, comme je t'ai toujours aimée.


End file.
